


Steve

by Loki_23



Category: Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-03
Updated: 2017-08-21
Packaged: 2018-05-17 23:15:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5888926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loki_23/pseuds/Loki_23
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>To jest taki mój mały projekt, który był planowany już od dłuższego czasu, ale jakoś nie było okazji, by się wziąć za niego porządnie. W końcu, po odnalezieniu w sobie wystarczające dawki motywacji, udało się przysiąść do tego i z małą pomocą mojego słodkiego kotka wpaść na kilka pomysłów.<br/>Opowiem może, czym dokładnie jest ten cały projekt. Mianowicie, skupia się oczywiście na postaciach z Avengersów. Wyróżnionych zostało przeze mnie 7 postaci i każda "paczka" z opowiadaniami będzie skupiać się na tej danej postaci, której towarzyszyć będą inne. W każdej "paczce" będzie po 6 opowiadań, żeby główna postać miała styczność z pozostałymi wyróżnionymi postaciami. Tytuł będzie mówił, o kim jest dana "paczka" z opowiadaniami i również ta postać w każdym z shotów będzie tą dominującą (i tutaj już każdy wie, co Loki powymyślał w swojej główce...).<br/>Każde opowiadanie w danej "paczce" jest osobny shotem. Następne rozdziały nie są jakkolwiek powiązanie z innymi, wszystko dzieje się oddzielnie i nie ma ze sobą nic wspólnego (IMAGINATION!).<br/>Mam nadzieję, że wszystko jasne.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Steve & Natasha

**Author's Note:**

> Na pierwszy ogień coś w miarę łatwego, co nawet łatwo mi się pisało i było drobną odskocznią od tego, co zdarza mi się pisać zazwyczaj.  
> Miłego czytania!  
> P.S. następny rozdział będzie wtedy, kiedy się napisze. Obstawiam, że na za jakiś tydzień się wyrobię.

               Ten dzień nie różnił się znacznie od poprzednich. No, może dzisiaj na treningu zrobili nieco większy postęp, niż w poprzednich dniach, ale nowi Avengersi wciąż mieli wiele pracy przed sobą, a Rogers miał wrażenie, że popadł w jakąś rutynę. Nie to, że tego nie lubił, ustabilizowane życie nie było wcale takie złe, szczególnie, jeśli zmiany mogły być gorsze, w końcu nikt nie chciał kolejnego ataku na Nowy Jork przez owładniętego szałem asgardzkiego bożka, ani tym bardziej nikt nie pragnął powtórki z Ultronem. To była już przeszłość i Steve miał nadzieję, że nie wróci do niego w niczym innym, niż tylko w wspomnieniach. Tam właśnie było tego miejsce.  
               Dzieciaki, jak ich nazywał, chociaż średnia wieku nie była wcale aż tak niska – chociaż swoją drogą, dla Kapitana wszyscy byli dzieciakami, jakby tak na to spojrzeć – zdążyli się już zebrać. Trening był dzisiaj wystarczająco wyczerpujący, by wszyscy pozmykali, jak najszybciej, w obawie, że Rogers byłby gotów zmienić zdanie i zarządzić jeszcze jeden trening. Dlatego momentalnie odwrócił głowę, słysząc, jak drzwi szatni otwierają się. Nie był jednak zaskoczony, kiedy po chwili jego oczom ukazała się Natasha. Opadła ciężko na ławkę i siedziała chwilę ze zwieszoną głową, nie odzywając się. Steve również nic nie mówił, wiedział, aż za dobrze, wokół kogo krążą myśli Romanoff.  
               - Ile to już dni? Ile miesięcy, a od niego żadnego znaku życia? – zapytała nagle, chociaż bardziej w przestrzeń, niż do Kapitana. – Ile czasu minęło od Ultrona?  
               - Prawie rok – odpowiedział, chociaż podejrzewał, że Natasha nie oczekiwała żadnej odpowiedzi.  
               - Prawie rok – powtórzyła i uniosła na niego oczy. – Prawie rok, Steve, żyję w niewiedzy. I nie wydaje się, by ten stan rzeczy miał ulec jakiejś zmianie. Już nawet Nick nie wierzy w jego odnalezienie, nikt nie wierzy, ty również.  
               - Ja… – zaczął, chcąc powiedzieć, że to nie tak, że… ale przerwała mu.  
               - Nie tłumacz się. Ja również nie wierzę.  
               Wstała powoli, wzdychając przy tym głośno, jakby wraz z tym gestem zwalił się na jej barki cały świat. Steve pomyślał, że coś musi w tym być.  
               - Nie powinno się tracić nadziei – powiedział, a kobieta posłała mu ironiczny, okraszony iskrą autentycznego rozbawienia uśmiech. – Wróci, kiedy będzie na to gotowy.  
               - Obawiam się, Steve, że z niektórymi facetami jest tak, że nigdy nie są gotowi – powiedziała, delikatnie wykrzywiając wargi, a później zadała jedno pytanie, które na moment zbiło Kapitana z tropu. – A jak jest z tobą, co, Rogers?  
               Spojrzał na Natashę, zastanawiając się, czy owa dwuznaczność była przypadkowa, czy może… Jednak Romanoff nie była tego typu dziewczyną, by nie zdawać sobie sprawy z wagi słów. Rogers ściągnął brwi, a Natasha ułożyła jedną dłoń na swoim biodrze, przyjmując nieco luźniejszą postawę, niż przedtem i przywołała na twarz złośliwy uśmieszek, który tak często zdarzało mu się ostatnio widzieć.  
               - Więc jak? Pozwolisz kobiecie czekać? – zagadnęła z tą swoją zadziornością w głosie, ale pomimo tego wahał się jeszcze chwilę. Nie był to pierwszy raz, kiedy widział ją taką, w podobnych okolicznościach. Mógł domyślić się od razu, kiedy tylko tutaj weszła, ale… nigdy wcześniej o nim nie wspominała. Raczej zachowywała te myśli dla siebie i jedynie w chwilach, kiedy myślała, że nikt na nią nie patrzy, pozwalała wypłynąć tym myślą na swoją twarz, zawsze na zaledwie kilka sekund, zanim ponownie nie uniosła głowy, otrząsając się i upominając nowego, co ma robić. W tych krótkich momentach Rogersowi ściskało się serce, domyślając się, co może przeżywać. I tak się zaczęło, od właśnie jednego z takich momentów, kiedy Natasha była bardziej zamyślona, niż zazwyczaj. Wtedy przyszła do niego, jasno stawiając przed nim, czego chce i czego oczekuje. Jak mógł odmówić? I jak mógł odmówić też teraz?  
               Podszedł bliżej, a Natasha powolnym, zmysłowym ruchem objęła go za szyję, przyciągając do siebie. Czy potrzebował jakiegoś jeszcze impulsu? To chyba było zbyt oczywiste, nawet dla niego. Przywarł wargami do jej miękkich ust, napierając z każdą chwilą coraz mocniej, dopóki plecy kobiety nie natrafiły na szafkę. Poczuł jej nogę na biodrze i momentalnie przesunął dłonią po udzie Natashy, kierując się w stronę pośladka, przy którym się zatrzymał. Nie zaszedł dalej, nigdy nie przekraczał pewnej granicy.  
               Poczuł, jak Romanoff wsuwa dłonie pod jego t-shirt, a później podciąga go do góry. Koszulka w końcu wylądowała na podłodze, a kobieta przywarła ustami do jego klatki piersiowej, niemal spragniona podobnego dotyku. Sunął dłońmi po jej plecach, wywołując z niej przy tym przyjemne dla ucha pomruki. Natasha była, jak kot, pomyślał, trzeba było wiedzieć, gdzie dotknąć, żeby mruczała, a których miejsc omijać, by nie poczuć ostrych pazurków na skórze.  
               Odsunęła się po chwili i uniosła wzrok na jego błękitne oczy. Przez chwilę po prostu patrzyli na siebie, ale Rogers zaraz sięgnął dłońmi do zamka w jej bluzie. Rozpiął go, wciąż wpatrując się w oczy kobiety, a później powoli zsunął materiał po jej ramionach, rękach, dopóki bluza nie upadła na podłogę. Wtedy kobieta sama chwyciła swoją bluzkę i podciągnęła do góry, zdejmując ją i odrzucając na bok.  
               Trwało to kilka chwil, chociaż, kiedy tak pozbywali się kolejnych części ubrań, patrząc sobie przy tym w oczy, Steve miał wrażenie, że czas kompletnie się zatrzymał, albo może i przestał istnieć, zresztą, nie miało to żadnego znaczenia.    
               Sięgnął do jej spodni, odpinając je i już miał je zsunąć, ale dłonie kobiety ubiegły go. Sama zsunęła spodnie, tym samym dając znać, żeby on pozbył się w tym czasie swoich dresów. Już po chwili obie pary spodni leżały na moment zapomniane na podłodze.     
               Dłonie Rogersa powędrowały powoli na plecy Tash i przesunęły się po nich w górę, dopóki nie natrafiły na zapięcie stanika. Gdy je odpiął, Natasha zsunęła najpierw jedno ramiączko, a później drugie, po czym również i ta część jej garderoby znalazła się na podłodze. Wtedy Steve ponownie zbliżył się, łącząc ich usta w pocałunku, ale Tash wyraźnie nie miała ochoty tego przeciągać. Bez skrępowania zsunęła mu bokserki, a później zdjęła, pasujące do stanika, majtki. Wtedy ułożyła dłonie na biodrach Kapitana, przyciągając go mocno do siebie. Uniosła nogę, przyciskając ją do mężczyzny, a Steve wsunął się w nią, co wywołało cichy jęk, w którym kryła się ulga. Przycisnął Natashę mocniej do szafki, zaczynając się poruszać. Ustami błądził po jej szyi, czując na karku dłoń kobiety. Jęczała, głośno, bez żadnego skrępowania, wyraźnie pokazując, że jej się to podoba. Więc nie przestawał, wręcz przeciwnie, naparł na nią mocniej, co zdecydowanie przypadło jej do gustu i zaczął wchodzić w nią mocniej, brutalniej, jakby tymi pchnięciami próbował załagodzić jej ból, jej stratę. Jakby chciał, by na moment zapomniała.  
               Nie było w tym głębszych uczuć, ale oboje czerpali satysfakcję z tego układu.  
               Rogers wcisnął Natashę jeszcze mocniej w szafkę, wywołując tym samym cichy jęk bólu, który zaraz został zastąpiony głośnym westchnięciem, gdy wszedł w nią jeszcze mocniej, jeszcze głębiej. Czuł znajome pulsowanie i wiedział, że ten dość brutalny gest przybliżył kobietę do orgazmu, dlatego przyspieszył pchnięcia. Zresztą, czuł ciepło w podbrzuszu, a ono musiało znaleźć gdzieś woje ujście, a był pewny, że nie zajmie to zbyt dużo czasu.  
               Jego ruchy stały się bardziej chaotyczne, chociaż wciąż bardzo głębokie i po chwili usłyszał przy uchu głośny jęk Natashy. Jej ciało spięło się mocniej na dłuższą chwilę, by zaraz się rozluźnić przy głośnym westchnięciu. Sam wykonał jeszcze kilka mocniejszych pchnięć, by osiągnąć finisz i na moment opadł na Natashę. Szybko jednak podparł się ręką o szafkę i odsunął. Ich przyspieszone oddechy na chwilę wymieszały się ze sobą, ale zanim którekolwiek posunęło się do czegoś jeszcze, Steve odsunął się, wysuwając się z kobiety. Ona jeszcze chwilę stała, oparta plecami o szafkę, dysząc, jak po ciężkim treningu, ale zaraz wzięła głębszy wdech i odsunęła się, zbierając swoje ubrania. Nim Kapitan zdążył naciągnąć na siebie spodnie i sięgnąć po koszulkę, usłyszał kroki w stronę drzwi.  
               - Do zobaczenia za tydzień, Steve. – I po tym został sam. Uśmiechnął się pod nosem, schylając się po swój t-shirt. Nie, rutyna wcale nie była taką złą rzeczą, jeśli spojrzeć na nią pod odpowiednim kątem.


	2. Steve & Thor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Napisać ten pairing właśnie w tej formie było naprawdę ogromnym wyzwaniem i w zasadzie cieszę się, że mam to już za sobą, chociaż muszę przyznać, że efekt końcowy nawet mnie zadowala.  
> Miłego czytania wszystkim! :D

               To miała być prosta misja i w zasadzie taka była. Sprawy zaczęły się komplikować, kiedy dołączył do nich Thor. Właściwie, Kapitan naprawdę nie miał pojęcia skąd, ani tym bardziej czemu pojawił się nagle w samym środku bitwy. I widocznie Thor też nie wiedział, a przynajmniej na to wskazywał wyraz jego twarzy. Zaskoczenie, które odmalowało się na obliczu boga, szybko zostało zastąpione grymasem bólu, kiedy wszystkie wycelowane we wrogów pociski, których nikt nie zdążył zatrzymać, skupiły się na jego osobie. Nie tylko dostał od przeciwników z którymi właśnie walczyli, ale sami Avengersi nie potraktowali swojego towarzysza zbyt łaskawie, chociaż oczywiście nie było to zamierzone. Co prawda, Thor był bogiem i wiadomo, nie łatwo takiego dobić, ale odniesienie ran to jednak już co innego, szczególnie z takiej amunicji, jaką dysponowali, w końcu wystrzał z repulsora, strzała wbita w ramię, kilka kul z pistoletu, wystrzelonych przez Natashę, jego tarcza, która trafiła w głowę blondwłosego boga, przez co chyba kompletnie stracił orientację, no i oczywiście Hulk, który dokończył dzieła. Co tu dużo mówić, Thor oberwał i to mocno, Steve był w sumie pełen podziwu, że po czymś takim nordycki bóg będzie w stanie w ogóle ruszyć małym palcem u stopy. No i oprócz podziwu, było w Kapitanie przede wszystkim poczucie winy, chociaż z jednej strony wiedział, że był to wypadek i jakoś nikt inny z drużyny tak bardzo nie gryzł się przez to ze swoimi myślami. To pewnie właśnie dlatego, kompletnie bez żadnego namysłu zaproponował, że zajmie się Thorem, by chociaż trochę mu to wszystko zrekompensować. I tak, właśnie przez te dziwne zbiegi okoliczności, siedział w fotelu w swoim salonie i patrzył na pogrążonego w śnie Thora, który ledwo, a właściwie jednak trochę nie mieścił się na jego kanapie.  
               A może mogłem mu zaoferować swoje łóżko?, pomyślał, podpierając głowę na jednej ręce. Jest w końcu większe, zmieściłby się w nim bez problemu.  
Jednak sama myśl o tym, że ktoś inny, w dodatku mężczyzna, bóg, potężny, wspaniały, miałby spać w jego łóżku, sprawiała, że… robiło mu się dziwnie ciepło i nie wiedział dlaczego. Powinien przecież czuć coś zgoła odmiennego, ale…  
               Jego myśli przerwało głośne chrapnięcie Thora, na które Steve niemal podskoczył w fotelu. Nie to, że był strachliwy, ale poczuł się, jak przyłapany na czymś nastolatek. Na czymś, czego niekoniecznie powinien robić. Stwierdził, że to na swój sposób nawet zabawne – to, że czuje się, jak nastolatek, a nie, jak taki, który został przyłapany na haniebnym występku – w końcu, kto, jak kto, ale Steve okres dojrzewania miał już dawno za sobą.   
               Uśmiechnął się pod nosem na własne myśli i nie zdając sobie nawet z tego sprawy, przesunął wzrokiem po postaci Thora. Silne, umięśnione ramiona, silne, duże dłonie, szeroka klatka piersiowa, na pewno dobrze wyrzeźbiony brzuch, silne uda i…  
               Zaraz, o czym on myślał?! Czy on właśnie… fantazjował? I to…  
               Wyprostował się niespokojnie w fotelu, przybierając na oblicze swój najbardziej opanowany wyraz twarzy, przy okazji odganiając te dziwne myśli, które kłębiły mu się w głowie.   
               Spojrzał na twarz śpiącego mężczyzny. Thor wydawał się teraz taki spokojny, chociaż podłużny siniak na czole, gdzie trafiła tarcza Steve’a, psuł cały efekt. Thor był przystojniejszy bez niego…  
               Zaraz. Czy on pomyślał „przystojniejszy?”. Nie, nie, musiało mu się wydawać, to na pewno nie było to słowo, ale teraz w głowie nie mógł znaleźć żadnego innego o podobnym brzmieniu. Mimo wszystko, to na pewno nie było to właśnie słowo, przecież nie mógł pomyśleć o tym, że Thor jest… No, ale był i w tym momencie Kapitan zagryzł swoją dolną wargę, wbijając palce w podłokietniki fotela.   
               - Wszystko w porządku? Wyglądasz na bardzo spiętego – usłyszał nagle i momentalnie spiął się jeszcze bardziej. No pięknie, tak skupił się na własnych myślach, że nawet nie zauważył momentu, kiedy Thor otworzył oczy. Co się z nim, do cholery, działo?! Oj, język, Kapitanie, język… Niemal roześmiał się na natłok tych wszystkich myśli.  
               - To raczej ja powinienem spytać, czy wszystko w porządku – odpowiedział w końcu. – Jak się czujesz? I jeszcze raz przepraszam za to, co się stało. Nadal nie masz pojęcia, jak się tam znalazłeś?  
               Na twarzy Thora na moment pojawiła się konsternacja na tyle pytań naraz, ale po chwili uniósł się, stękając przy tym głośno i usiadł. Podrapał się po głowie, ale wtedy skrzywił się, natrafiając na bolące miejsce.  
               - W porządku – odezwał się po chwili, układając rękę luźno na swojej nodze. Na swoim silnym, umięśnionym udzie… Jeny, Rogers, opanuj się! – Nie przepraszaj. I nie wiem, już mówiłem, że byłem w Asgardzie i zmierzałem właśnie do swojej komnaty, kiedy nagle pojawiłem się tam.  
               Wzruszył ramionami, bardzo potężnymi i umięśnionymi ramionami, jak od razu zauważył Kapitan, za co ponownie skarcił się w myślach.   
               - Wyliżę się. Za dzień, dwa… Może za pięć – dodał Thor, a Kapitan powoli pokiwał głową.  
               - Zmienię ci opatrunek – powiedział, chociaż właściwie chciał poinformować, że zaparzy mu herbaty i wstał z fotela, zastanawiając się, jakim cudem „zrobię ci herbaty” zmieniło się tak nagle w „zmienię ci opatrunek”, to nawet nie brzmiało podobnie. Ale Thor już pokiwał głową, więc głupio mu było teraz się wycofać. Cóż, herbata będzie musiała poczekać.   
               Zmienianie opatrunku Thora wcale nie było takim łatwym zadaniem. Znaczy, trzeba ustalić pewne rzeczy. Po pierwsze, trzeba wiedzieć, jak to zrobić, ale to akurat Steve doskonale wiedział. Jednak po drugie, trzeba pozbyć się głupich myśli z głowy, a to akurat Kapitanowi wychodziło już zdecydowanie gorzej. No i po trzecie, trzeba przestać składać pocałunki na ramieniu Thora, tuż obok draśnięcia po kuli.   
               Moment, że co trzeba przestać?! Steve momentalnie odsunął usta od ciała boga, który spojrzał na niego trochę zaskoczony. Steve musiał mieć podobny wyraz twarzy, no może okraszony jeszcze sporymi rumieńcami, które wypłynęły na jego policzki.  
               - Zapomniałeś wcześniej powiedzieć, że dzięki temu będzie mniej bolało. – Głos Thora przywrócił go w końcu do rzeczywistości i do tego, co się właśnie działo. Jednak uśmiech, który zaigrał na wargach boga, sprawił, że jakoś tak… Steve uniósł się nagle, w końcu Thor był nieco wyższy od niego i nie zastanawiając się już nad niczym, tylko idąc za impulsem, wpił się w wargi nordyckiego boga. Ten z początku wydawał się naprawdę tym zaskoczony, ale pomimo tego odwzajemnił pocałunek.   Steve poczuł potrzebę sprawdzenia swoich wcześniejszych domysłów, przekonując się najpierw, czy ramiona rzeczywiście są tak silne i umięśnione, więc przesunął na nie swoje dłonie. O tak, zdecydowanie takie były, więc zaraz jedną z dłoni przesunął na dłoń boga, a raczej chciał to zrobić, bo w tym momencie Thor ułożył mu swoją rękę na jego plecach, przyciskając dość mocno do nich palce i Kapitan doskonale czuł, że jest duża i silna. W takim razie zostało mu sprawdzić pozostałe części ciała. Wsunął dłonie na brzuch Thora, podciągając delikatnie jego koszulkę – Steve zaoferował mu swoje ubrania, w końcu w zbroi niekoniecznie leży się komfortowo – i przekonał się, że brzuch był doskonale wyrzeźbiony, a klatka piersiowa szeroka i twarda. Wtedy też koszulka Thora zaczęła mu przeszkadzać. Oderwał się od jego ust, przy okazji nabierając oddechu, którego zaczęło mu powoli brakować i ściągnął z Thora swoją koszulkę. Przez chwilę próbował ją ładnie złożyć w kosteczkę, ale Gromowładny wyrwał mu ją i odrzucił. Zanim zdążył powiedzieć cokolwiek o dobrym wychowaniu, poczuł, jak teraz on zostaje pozbawiony górnej części ubrania, która również – ku jego rozpaczy – wylądowała na podłodze.   
               Szybko jednak stracił zainteresowanie ubraniem, kiedy nordycki bóg odpiął guzik w jego spodniach, a później odsunął rozporek. Wtedy też zorientował się, że on zrobił to samo chwilę wcześniej ze spodniami Thora, no… właściwie ze swoimi, które znajdowały się na Thorze, chociaż ten stan rzeczy nie potrwał długo i Steve mógł na własne oczy przekonać się, że również uda boga były właśnie takie, jak wcześniej o nich myślach. Mimo tego powędrował na nie dłońmi i przesunął nimi po skórze. Jego palce w końcu wsunęły się na bieliznę Thora i chwyciły na samej górze, by zaraz powziąć swoją wędrówkę ponownie, tym razem w dół, aż w końcu bokserki wylądowały na podłodze. Jego własne zaczęły mu nagle strasznie przeszkadzać i zapragnął się ich pozbyć, chociaż najpierw musiał zdjąć spodnie, co też uczynił z pomocą niecierpliwych dłoni Thora. Wtedy też potężne ręce nordyckiego boga chwyciły za jego bieliznę i jednym, szybkim ruchem ściągnął je z Kapitana.  
               Jeszcze przez krótki moment, Steve pomyślał całkiem trzeźwo, co on takiego wyprawia, przecież…   
               Jego myśli zostały nagle przerwane, a on zapomniał o czymś takim, jak trzeźwe myślenie, kiedy Thor przekręcił się na brzuch, a później uniósł biodra, wypinając się w jego stronę. I nie to, żeby Kapitan był specem od tego typu spraw, ale pomyślał, że… a właściwie nawet nie pomyślał – zadziałał. Wsunął do ust swoje palce, ale szybko je wyciągnął, widząc, jak Thor niecierpliwie zakołysał biodrami.  Wolną dłonią rozchylił pośladki Gromowładnego i wsunął między nie palce. Weszły na początku z oporem, przy cichym jęku, a bardziej pomruku boga. Ale po kilku nieco łagodniejszych ruchach wsunęły się do samego końca, a Thor westchnął głośno. Wyraźnie sprawiało mu to przyjemność.  
               I może potrwałoby to dłużej, ale poczuł, że jego problem jest już wystarczająco gotowy, więc zabrał swoja palce zastępując je czymś znacznie większym. Przycisnął główkę swojego członka do wejścia boga, a później pchnął nieco mocniej, zagłębiając się w nim do połowy. Zauważył, jak palce Thora mocno zacisnęły się na podłokietniku kanapy, ale bóg nie protestował w żaden inny sposób, więc wsunął się jeszcze głębiej, zastygając na moment. Ułożył swoje dłonie na biodrach gromowładnego i nachylił się, dociskając usta do pleców Thora i powoli zaczął się poruszać. Gardłowe pomruki boga wyraźnie dały mu znać, żeby nie przerywał, a z chwili na chwilę poruszał się coraz szybciej, coraz mocniej i pewniej, wsuwając się głęboko. W końcu jedną dłoń zsunął niżej, prowadzony jakimś dziwnym instynktem i zacisnął palce na sporej, ogromnej męskości Thora, zaczynając po niej przesuwać, co bóg skomentował głośniejszym pomrukiem zadowolenia i wypięciem się jeszcze mocniej. Steve dopasował ruchy dłonią do swoich pchnięć, co spotkało się z ogromną aprobatą ze strony gromowładnego, który sam zaczął delikatnie kołysać biodrami, sprawiając tym samym, że Kapitan wchodził w niego jeszcze głębiej.  
               Ponownie przyspieszył, kiedy uznał to za stosowne, a raczej, kiedy ciepło w podbrzuszu uznało to za najbardziej stosowny do tego moment. Poczuł, jak Thor drży coraz mocniej i nagle cały się spiął, a na rękę Kapitana wyciekło coś ciepłego. Zacisnął ją mocniej na członku boga, wykonując jeszcze kilka mocniejszych pchnięć i w końcu rozlał się we wnętrzu Thora, kwitując to głośnym westchnięciem, niemal wręcz ulgi.   
               Opadł na moment na plecy gromowładnego, łapiąc oddech i dopiero po jakimś czasie odsunął się, wysuwając się z jego wnętrza. Opadł na kanapę z zamkniętymi oczami, oddychając ciężko. Zaraz poczuł, jak Thor siada obok, stykając się z nim ramieniem i przez chwilę siedzieli w cichy, no, względnej, bo słychać było ich przyspieszone oddechy.  
               - Teraz już nie wyglądasz na spiętego, wręcz przeciwnie – powiedział z Thor, ze słyszalnym rozbawieniem, a Kapitan uśmiechnął się pod nosem. Poczucie winy też jakoś nagle z niego wyparowało i uśmiechnął się nieco szerzej.  
               - A tak swoją drogą – zagadnął jeszcze Thor i Steve otworzył oczy, spoglądając na gromowładnego pytającym wzrokiem. – To doczekam się tej zmiany opatrunku?  
               Tym razem Rogers już nie wytrzymał i po prostu się zaśmiał.


	3. Steve & Bruce

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No, muszę przyznać, że pomimo kilku wątpliwości, pisało mi się to dość przyjemnie, co było miłym zaskoczeniem.  
> Miłego czytania! ^^

               Po stworzeniu Ultrona Bruce zdawał się być niemal zdruzgotany i Steve doskonale to widział. Co prawda, on sam bardziej obwiniał o to Staka, niźli doktora Bannera, jednak miał on w tym swój udział i temu nie można było zaprzeczyć. Ale Rogers wiedział doskonale, jakim prowodyrem potrafił być Tony, a możliwość stworzenia czegoś takiego, dla naukowca musiała być nie lada zachętą. Dlatego właściwie rozumiał Bruce’a.   
               Korzystając z tego, że kłótnia, która na moment wybuchła między nimi wszystkimi, Banner oddalił się, widocznie chcąc samemu przemyśleć tę sytuację. I Steve trochę obawiał się tego, co z tych myśli może wyniknąć, nerwowy Banner na pewno nie byłby w tym momencie czymś pożądanym, wręcz przeciwnie. Dlatego ruszył za nim, a widząc lekko uchylone drzwi jednego z pokoi, domyślił się, że tam właśnie musiał zaszyć się doktor.   
               Podszedł i zapukał, ale nie czekał na odpowiedź, po prostu pchnął drzwi i wszedł do środka. Bruce wydawał się nieco zaskoczony obecnością Kapitana, ale zaraz westchnął cicho, nerwowym gestem czyszcząc okulary o skrawek swojej fioletowej koszuli.  
               - Jeśli przyszedłeś mi prawić morały, to naprawdę nie jest to najodpowiedniejszy moment – powiedział cicho Banner, opuszczając wzrok.   
               - Nie. – W tym momencie oczy doktora ponownie wróciły na twarz Steve’a, a brwi ściągnęły się, jakby próbował odkryć, co innego może znaczyć jego wizyta. – Chciałem tylko powiedzieć, że cię nie obwiniam. Wiem, jaki Stark potrafi mieć wpływ na podejmowanie podobnych decyzji.  
               Banner wydawał się odrobinę zaskoczony tymi słowami, ale szybki uśmiech przemknął po jego twarzy, po czym uniósł okulary, chcąc sprawdzić, czy nie została na nich żadna smuga. Widocznie szkła, które Kapitanowi wydawały się już zdecydowanie czyste, nie odpowiadały Bruce’owi, bo zaraz wrócił do polerowania ich. Steve powoli zamknął drzwi i podszedł do Bannera. Wyciągnął okulary z jego dłoni, złożył je, po czym odłożył ostrożnie na stolik.  
               - Będą mi jeszcze potrzebne – wymamrotał doktor, nieco nerwowo spoglądając to na swoje szkła, to na Kapitana.  
               - Nie obwiniaj się, Bruce.  
               - Ja nie… No, znaczy… może trochę, w końcu… to też był mój… my obaj…  
               Steve położył palec na jego ustach, a doktor momentalnie umilkł i wbił w niego raz jeszcze zaskoczone spojrzenie.  
               - Poczucie winy potrafi zniszczyć człowieka od wewnątrz – powiedział Rogers. – Zszarpie ci nerwy, a te i tak nie są już w najlepszej kondycji, mam rację?  
               Po chwili wahania, Banner delikatnie kiwnął głową, chociaż był to dość nieśmiały gest.  
               - Ale znam pewien sposób, po którym twoje myśli będą nieco bardziej trzeźwe i być może trochę cię to uspokoi oraz zapewni, że ja, a także, możesz mi wierzyć, nikt inny nie obwiania cię o to, co się stało – powiedział Steve, powoli nachylając się nad mężczyzną. – Tylko się nie denerwuj.  
               Po tym delikatnie musnął jego usta. Raz, później drugi, trzeci, za każdym razem tylko lekko stykając swoje wargi z jego i odsuwając się, by zaraz ponownie złożyć ten delikatny pocałunek. Banner wyglądał na coraz bardziej zbitego z tropu, kompletnie już nie wiedząc, co się właśnie w tej chwili dzieje. Nie, żeby Steve też zdawał sobie sprawę, właściwie Kapitan wydawał się również odrobinę zaskoczony swoim zachowaniem, ale zachęcony tym, że Banner nie przerywa, ani nie odsuwa się, po prostu kontynuował.  
               Bruce zerknął w stronę drzwi, jakby w obawie, że ktoś może tutaj wejść, ale zdołał zobaczyć, że są zamknięte, kiedy nagle ponownie poczuł usta Rogersa na swoich, tym razem nieco bardziej natarczywie. Język Kapitana wsunął się pomiędzy jego wargi i niespiesznie, ale bardzo dokładnie zbadał wnętrze jego ust. Banner przez moment pomyślał o tym, by się odsunąć, odepchnąć od siebie Steve’a, ale zaczęło mu to wszystko sprawiać jakąś dziwną przyjemność, a przede wszystkim – jego myśli wyciszyły się, przestając krążyć po irytujących i dość niebezpiecznych tematach. Przymknął oczy i zamruczał cicho w usta Kapitana, co ten musiał uznać za świetny impuls do kolejnych działań.   
               Oderwał od niego swoje wargi i układając dłonie na torsie doktora zaczął pchać go w stronę łóżka, samemu idąc cały czas przed nim. W końcu Banner padł na łóżko, nie potrafiąc zachować równowagi, a Kapitan znalazł się tuż nad nim. Banner jakby mimowolnie odsunął się nieco pod nim, ale wtedy silne ręce Rogersa przygwoździły go do materaca i zorientował się, że leży głową na poduszkach.   
               Uzmysłowił sobie też fakt, że Rogers powoli odpina guziki w jego koszuli, po czym ściąga ją, jednak największym zaskoczeniem dla doktora było to, że uniósł się trochę, pomagając mu pozbyć się do końca swojej koszuli. Steve nie czekał dłużej, dobrał się do spodni Bannera, szybko się ich pozbywając wraz z bielizną. Działo się to tak szybko, że Bruce nawet nie zdążył zaprotestować, ale chyba w tym momencie nie potrafił nawet wydobyć z siebie żadnego logicznego dźwięku.   
               Już za moment patrzył, jak Rogers ściąga z siebie t-shirt i oczom doktora ukazał się jego umięśniony tors, którego zapragnął dotknąć. Tak też zrobił. Ułożył na nim dłonie i powoli przesunął w dół, do samego końca, dopóki nie natrafił na spodnie. Do głowy przyszła mu dziwna myśl, że są one teraz nie na miejscu i lepiej wyglądałyby na podłodze, dlatego nieco trzęsącymi się dłońmi odpiął najpierw guzik, a później odsunął rozporek, by zaraz je chwycić i zsunąć do połowy ud, wraz z bielizną. Były na tyle nisko, że mógł spokojnie ułożyć dłonie na pośladkach Kapitana, co zrobił z większą chęcią, niż sam przed sobą chciał przyznać. Uciskanie ich w dłoniach było niesamowicie przyjemnym uczuciem, były wyjątkowo twarde i jędrne, więc masował je dopóki Kapitan nie poruszył się, chcąc pozbyć się swoich spodni i bokserek do końca. Wreszcie wylądowały na podłodze i Rogers zawisł nad Bannerem, siedząc na nim okrakiem. Nachylił się, by sięgnąć do jego ust, w które teraz wpił się zdecydowanie pewniej, a i Banner od razu odwzajemnił pocałunek, ponownie układając dłonie na pośladkach Kapitana i przyciskając je mocno, co poskutkowało, że Steve naprał biodrami na jego biodra. Było to niesamowicie przyjemne uczucie. Zresztą, już od jakiegoś czasu było niezwykle przyjemnie, a obaj byli ludźmi, może dość niezwykłymi, ale wciąż ludźmi i reagowali jednoznacznie na takie doznania.  
               Po chwili Bruce poczuł, jak język Kapitana zastępuje coś innego, a dokładnie jego palce. Niemal momentalnie dotarło do niego, co się będzie działo i poczuł nagłe, jeszcze większe ciepło, które musiało wypłynąć na jego twarz w postaci rumieńców. Kapitan jedynie uśmiechnął się, powoli poruszając palcami w jego ustach, powoli je wyciągał, niemal do końca, by zaraz znowu wsunąć, aż w końcu zabrał je całkowicie i usiadł pomiędzy nogami doktora.   
               Instynktownie niemal Bruce zgiął nogi i uniósł je, a Steve bardzo powoli wsunął w niego palec, najpierw tylko kawałek, po czym wycofał i znowu wsunął, tym razem nieco głębiej. Powtórzył tę czynność kilkakrotnie, dopóki mięśnie Bannera nie rozluźniły się na tyle, by mógł zagłębić w nim cały palec. A wtedy dołączył drugi, co doktor przyjął z cichym jękiem i odchylił głowę do tyłu. Jeszcze nigdy nie czuł takiego dotyku, było to nowe doświadczenie, ale było całkiem przyjemne, szczególnie, kiedy zaczął się do niego przyzwyczajać, a nie trwało to tak długo, jak sądził.   
               W końcu Steve wyciągnął oba palce i nakierował swojego gotowego już członka na jego wejście. Czując, jak na nie napiera, Bruce westchnął głośno, ale zaraz musiał przycisnąć swoją dłoń do ust, by nie jęknąć, kiedy główka penisa blondyna zagłębiła się w nim. Wtedy Kapitan ułożył dłonie na udach doktora i naparł na nie dość mocno, tak że prawie dotknęły klatki piersiowej Bruce’a. Zanim zorientował się w czymkolwiek, poczuł, jak Steve wszedł głębiej, nieustannie napierając i przebijając się przez ciasne ścianki, aż zagłębił się w nim cały. Wtedy obaj westchnęli głośno i Kapitan wyłapał spojrzenie Bannera. Posłał mu jakby uspokajający uśmiech i wykonał pierwsze pchnięcie. Bruce mocno zacisnął usta, by nie wydać głośniejszego jęku. Steve wykonał drugie pchnięcie, a później kolejne i jeszcze jedno, jeszcze następne, aż w końcu Banner jęknął z czystej rozkoszy. To sprawiło, że Kapitan poczuł się pewniej i zaczął poruszać się znacznie mocniej i szybciej, wchodząc głęboko.  
               Bruce nie podejrzał, że może to być aż tak przyjemne, ale było, zdecydowanie, cholera było! I chciał więcej, mocniej! I… O rany! Poczuł, jak dłoń Steve’a zaciska się na jego nabrzmiałym członku i zaczyna po nim przesuwać. To spowodowało kolejne fale rozkoszy przechodzące przez jego ciało. Nawet przez przyciśniętą do ust rękę dało się wyraźnie słyszeć jego głośne jęki, chociaż starał się być, jak najciszej. W końcu pamiętał, że niedaleko wciąż są pozostali i właściwie mogli ich w tej chwili szukać. Ale nagle przestało mieć to tak ogromne znacznie, chociaż teraz przyszła pora, żeby skupił się na tym, czego on sam chciał. A chciał właśnie tego, co robił z nim w tej chwili Rogers.  
               - Mocniej – powiedział, na moment odrywając dłoń od swoich ust, ale zaraz ponownie ją przycisnął, tłumiąc nieco głośniejszy jęk, gdy Steve postanowił zastosować się do jego polecenia.  
               Oboje dyszeli głośno, nie panując nad rwącym się oddechem. Bruce czuł, że jest już bliski skończenia i wtedy właśnie Rogers pchnął go mocniej, również jego palce ścisnęły bardziej główkę członka Bannera i w końcu ciepło w podbrzuszu, gromadzące się tam od dłuższego czasu znalazło swoje ujście. Westchnął głośno, sztywniejąc na moment, po czym opadł na łóżko, dysząc jak po kilometrowym biegu.   
               Steve potrzebował jeszcze trochę, dlatego zaczął poruszać biodrami mocniej i szybciej, aż w końcu naszło spełnienie, a wtedy zwolnił swoje ruchy, by zaraz zatrzymać się całkowicie. Nabrał głębszego wdechu i wysunął się, po czym dopiero wtedy opadł na Bannera, kładąc głowę na jego torsie.   
               Przez dłuższy czas po prostu tak leżeli obok siebie, nic nie mówiąc, jedynie słuchając przyspieszonej pracy serc i głośnych oddechów.   
               - Skoro takie są twoje metody na odstresowanie się – zagadnął po chwili Banner, kiedy już wyrównał oddech na tyle, by móc spokojnie mówić – to muszę częściej się przy tobie złościć.  
               Obaj roześmiali się i poleżeli jeszcze chwilę, ale w końcu stwierdzili, że należałoby wrócić do reszty. Oczywiście fakt tego, co się tutaj działo postanowili zachować jedynie dla siebie, chociaż kiedy weszli, Stark przyglądał im się nieco dłuższej, niż reszta, po czym odezwał się.  
               - Mówiłem wam, że Rogers znajdzie odpowiednie argumenty, by Bruce się nie wściekał.  
               Po tym spojrzał na nich, uśmiechając się jednoznacznie, jakby o wszystkim wiedział i wrócił do przerwanej dyskusji.


	4. Steve & Clint

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wiem, że była długa przerwa, ale moja wena szwankowała trochę, więc i kolejne rozdziały pewnie będą pojawiać się randomowo.

               To miał być w zasadzie zwykły trening. Co prawda we dwóch, bo reszta zgrabnie się wykręciła, ale Steve był nastawiony pozytywnie, co do tego. A przynajmniej z początku, dopóki Clint nie zaczął mu docinać. Najpierw  nawet go to śmieszyło i motywowało, ale na dłuższą metę stało się męczące i miał dość. W końcu wiadomo było, że nikt nie miał tak dobrego oka, jak Barton, i Rogers nawet nie próbowałby tego negować, ale… Na miłość Boską, ileż można?! Nawet on powoli zaczął tracić cierpliwość, a Clint wydawał się dziś bardziej uszczypliwy, niż zazwyczaj. Do tego w świetnym humorze, a z tej mieszanki powstawało coś, czego nie szło tak łatwo zatrzymać i Kapitan dość szybko się o tym przekonał.  
               - Miałeś cel tuż przed sobą! – powiedział Clint, równając się z nim, po czym bez patrzenia posłał strzałę, która trafiła w sam środek celu. – Jak mogłeś aż tak chybić?  
               Steve zdusił w sobie i przełknął odpowiedź, która już niemal wypłynęła z jego ust o tym, że bez ciągłych krzyków Bartona byłoby łatwiej się skupić. Ostatecznie tylko wzruszył ramionami i nie patrząc na Hawkeye’a przeszedł na koniec pomieszczenia i schylił się po swoją tarczę.  
               - Przecież to nie jest trudne! – kontynuował Clint, teraz już krzycząc, by Steve go usłyszał. – Ustawiłeś trening na tryb średni, to nawet nie jest wyzwanie, a przecież w prawdziwej walce nie możesz…  
               - Wiem – mruknął Rogers pod nosem, nie słuchając już nawet dalszej wypowiedzi mężczyzny. Co prawda, Barton tego nie usłyszał, ale Kapitan podejrzewał, że nawet jeśli, to nie przeszkadzałoby mu to w kontynuowaniu swojej wypowiedzi, co właśnie robił.  
               - Dlatego właśnie chybienie może być tak katastrofalne w skutkach – dokończył Clint, kiedy Steve już znalazł się obok niego ze swoją tarczą. – W porządku, jeszcze raz.  
               Zastanawiał się, kiedy nastąpił ten moment, że zamienili się rolami. W końcu to on dowodził, nie Clint, a teraz to właśnie Barton prawił mu morały. Nie, żeby Kapitan nie chciał słuchać dobrych rad, ale… wysłuchał już dzisiaj tej samej rady chyba z osiemdziesiąt razy, o ile nie więcej. Po czterdziestym ósmym razie stracił rachubę.  
               Rogers kiwnął głową, kiedy Clint rzucił niecierpliwe „Cap”, wyraźnie czekając na jego reakcję. Blondyn podszedł do panelu i przez chwilę coś wciskał, ale w końcu wrócił na swoją poprzednią pozycję.  
               - Tym razem skupienie, pamiętaj – dodał Hawkeye, a westchnięcie Kapitana zostało zagłuszone przez wyskakujące po kolei cele.  
               Salę treningową, na której właśnie ćwiczyli, zaprojektował Stark już jakiś czas temu. Było w niej wszystko, co tylko każdy z nich potrzebował, no i było też świetnym miejscem na rozładowanie się. A przynajmniej tak do tej pory sądził, bo po tym treningu będzie miał zdecydowanie inne zdanie o tym miejscu.   
               - Prawie ci wyszło tym razem. Dwa chybienia, ale na szczęście byłem tuż obok – powiedział Clint, wpatrując się w panel, z którego odczytywał dane. – W pewnym momencie dałeś się zaskoczyć, ale od czego jest praca zespołowa, co nie?  
               Steve nie odpowiedział, a i Clint chyba tego nie oczekiwał, bo kontynuował.  
               - Trzydziestu siedmiu zabitych, w tym ja wyeliminowałem dwudziestu jeden, ty szesnastu, całkiem niezły wynik. Chociaż byłbyś ranny w ramię, lewe, więc jeszcze nie jest tak źle. Ja prawie oberwałem, pamiętasz ten moment, kiedy nas otoczyli…  
               I w tym momencie Kapitan wyłączył się, nawet nie słuchając. Właściwie słyszał tę relację przed kilkoma minutami. I tuż po skończonym treningu. I nawet w trakcie. Sam mógłby ją powtórzyć ze wszystkimi szczegółami.  
               - Idę pod prysznic – rzucił, przerywając Clintowi chwile swojej wzniosłości i nie czekając na jakąkolwiek reakcję, ruszył do drzwi, prowadzących na krótki korytarz. Tam wszedł w odpowiednie drzwi i kiedy zamknęły się za nim, głośno westchnął.  
~*~  
               Siedział pod prysznicem dłużej, niż zazwyczaj, ale potrzebował pozbierać myśli. No i przede wszystkim musiał się uspokoić, zmyć z siebie tę irytację, która wciąż gdzieś tam się tliła. W końcu jednak zakręcił wodę, wyszedł z kabiny i sięgnął po ręcznik. Wytarł się nim, po czym owinął wokół bioder, podchodząc do swojej szafki, w której miał ubrania na zmianę. I w tym też momencie drzwi otworzyły się i Steve zobaczył Clinta.   
               - Gdybym wiedział, że będziesz siedział tak długo to poszedłbym pierwszy – powiedział, wchodząc głębiej i zatrzymując się przed kabiną prysznicową. Wzrok Steve’a musiał być wyjątkowo natarczywy, bo zaraz dodał: - Drugi prysznic ma awarię.  
               Kapitan skinął głową i wyciągnął koszulkę, ale wtedy też spojrzał raz jeszcze na Bartona i znieruchomiał, wbijając w niego spojrzenie. Clint również na niego patrzył, jakby nie wiedział, o co chodzi.  
               - Chciałbym się, no wiesz, ubrać – powiedział w końcu Steve, a Barton zrobił taką minę, jakby właśnie dotarła do niego cała ta sytuacja.  
               - Jasne, nie krępuj się, stanę tyłem – powiedział i odwrócił się plecami do Kapitana. Ten już miał założyć na siebie koszulkę, ale powstrzymały go kolejne słowa mężczyzny. – Musisz popracować nad celnością. Wyszedłeś z wprawy. Wolne nie służy ci najlepiej. Gdyby tak treningi były co tydzień, to…  
               Przerwał, kiedy uświadomił sobie, że Steve mocno zacisnął palce na jego nadgarstku. Już miał się odwrócić, by zapytać o co chodzi, ale nie zdążył tego zrobić, kiedy Rogers po prostu pchnął go na szafki.  
               - Zamknij się w końcu! – warknął Steve i nim Clint mógł zareagować, Kapitan wpił się w jego usta. To zdecydowanie go uciszyło. Nawet, gdy Steve już nieco odsunął się, przerywając pocałunek, jeszcze przez dłuższą chwilę Clint nie był w stanie powiedzieć niczego. Za to Rogers był.  
               - Cały dzień tylko mi docinasz, nie mogę już tego słuchać, powtarzasz to samo milion razy i tylko mnie dekoncentrujesz. Gdybyś siedział cicho, choć przez chwilę, to zapewniam cię, że moja celność byłaby zdecydowanie lepsza. Zaraz Ci zresztą pokażę.  
               Barton chyba wciąż nie był w stanie wydusić z siebie słowa, poza tym była to ostatnia okazja, bo Steve przycisnął dłoń do jego ust. Kapitan nie miał pojęcia, co w niego wstąpiło, ale nie potrafił już wytrzymać. Chyba po raz pierwszy tak bardzo pragnął utrzeć komuś nosa, pokazać, że nie ma racji, zazwyczaj przecież tak nie postępował, ale dzisiaj… coś w nim pękło.  
               Jednym ruchem pozbył się spodni Clinta, wciąż dociskając dłoń do jego ust. Barton nawet nie próbował się szarpać, chyba wciąż był zaskoczony całą tą sytuacją i jedynie patrzył na Steve’a rozszerzonymi oczami, zapewne zastanawiając się, co się dzieje i gdzie podział się prawdziwy Rogers, i kto go, do cholery, podmienił na jego warcie?  
               Tuż za spodniami, które szybko znalazły się na podłodze, wylądowały bokserki Clinta. I w tym momencie Barton próbował coś powiedzieć, ale dłoń na jego ustach zagłuszyła całą jego wypowiedź. A może to było pytanie? Steve już nie wiedział i chyba nie zamierzał dociekać.  
               - Odwróć się – powiedział cicho, robiąc pół kroku w tył, by dać Hawkeye’owi pole jakiegokolwiek manewru. Właściwie spodziewał się, że Barton go odepchnie, szarpnie się, albo zrobi jakąś podobną rzecz, ale ten posłusznie odwrócił się, opierając dłonie o szafkę przed sobą i nawet stanął w rozkroku, wypinając się. Steve powoli wycofał rękę, jakby zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, co robi i przez chwilę stał w miejscu, jedynie patrząc na wpół rozebranego przyjaciela.  
               - Cap – mruknął Clint i to jedno słowo było jak bodziec. Poza tym… Barton wyglądał na dziwnie spokojnego, jakby… jakby właśnie spodziewał się czegoś takiego po Kapitanie, ale szybko wyrzucił tę myśl z głowy. Przecież on sam nie spodziewałby się czegoś podobnego po sobie.   
               Ponownie nakierował dłoń w stronę twarzy Clinta, ale tym razem wsunął do jego ust palce, chociaż niemal z rozbawieniem pomyślał, że i to definitywnie uciszy Bartona. Nie trwało to długo, poza tym… nie chciał, żeby trwało długo, czuł… Starał się o tym nie myśleć za bardzo, dlatego zepchnął te myśli na bok i po prostu zabrał dłoń, tylko po to, żeby zaraz wsunąć w Clinta jeden palec. Ten przyjął to z cichym syknięciem, ale nie protestował. Tak samo, kiedy Steve dołączył drugi palec i po kilku minutach, a może kilkunastu, Kapitan już sam nie wiedział, poczuł, jak opór znika. To był zdecydowanie dobry znak, no i… chyba lepiej już nie będzie, dlatego wycofał palce i odwiązał ręcznik ze swoich bioder, który rzucił na podłogę. Ułożył dłonie na biodrach Clinta i powoli zaczął napierać na jego wejście. Barton poruszył się trochę nerwowo, ale wtedy też Steve przyciągnął jego biodra do siebie, zagłębiając się w nim niemal do końca. Hawkeye chciał krzyknąć, ale uniemożliwiła mu to dłoń Rogersa, która ponownie znalazła się na jego ustach, zagłuszając go. Dał mu jednak dłuższą chwilę na przyzwyczajenie się do tego uczucia wypełnienia, a kiedy Clint wyglądał już na nieco spokojniejszego, zaczął się powoli poruszać. Pierwsze pchnięcia były ostrożne, powolne, okraszone zagłuszonymi pojękiwaniami Bartona, chociaż te zmieniły po czasie swój wydźwięk. Teraz nie dało się w nich słyszeć bólu, a coś zgoła przeciwnego, a to zachęciło Rogersa, by przyspieszył i zabrał dłoń. Clint przyjął to z głośniejszym jękiem i przycisnął policzek do szafki, zamykając oczy, a jego dłoń ześlizgnęła się do członka, po którym zaczął przesuwać. To wyraźnie sprawiło mu jeszcze większą przyjemność, bo i jęki stały się zdecydowanie głośniejsze.   
               Patrzył na wygięte plecy Bartona, na jego pośladki, pomiędzy którymi znikała jego męskość i musiał przyznać sam przed sobą, że podobał mu się ten widok. Przesunął wzrok na kark Clinta, do którego nachylił się, by złożyć tam kilka pocałunków, co chyba spodobało się mężczyźnie. Czuł, jak drży, czuł, że Clint jest już blisko orgazmu i tak, jak się spodziewał, usłyszał zaraz głośniejszy jęk. Sam czuł ogromne, palące wręcz ciepło w podbrzuszu, które szukało swojego ujścia i w końcu je odnalazło. Przyciągnął mocniej biodra Bartona do siebie i doszedł, wzdychając przy tym głośno i zaciskając powieki. Wraz z tym poczuł, jak cała irytacja uchodzi z niego w jednej chwili. Teraz miał ochotę roześmiać się, przypominając sobie te wszystkie docinki, ale jedyne co zrobił, to mocniej naparł na Clinta, dociskając go do szafki i przycisnął policzek do jego ramienia.  
               - I co, jak tam mój cel? – zapytał cicho, a Barton jedynie roześmiał się, wyraźnie nie potrafiąc się przed tym powstrzymać.


	5. Steve & Tony

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woohoo! No patrzcie, co tu się napisało.  
> P.S. Baaaaardzo nie lubię tego pairingu, niech to będzie wyjaśnieniem, dlaczego tak długo zajęło mi napisanie go! XD

                    Drzwi windy otworzyły się i do pomieszczenia wszedł Kapitan Ameryka. Jednak widząc obraz, który zastał po zrobieniu kilku kroków, momentalnie się zatrzymał. Przez dłuższą chwilę nie zrobił nic, jedynie patrząc na przyjaciela, który w tym momencie nalewał kolejną – musiało tak być – szklankę whisky i odstawia pustą butelkę po trunku na podłogę przy kanapie, na której siedział.  
                    Rogers odchrząknął i dopiero wtedy Stark zwrócił na niego uwagę, odwracając się w stronę Kapitana.  
                    - Dzwoniłem wczoraj, że przyjdę – powiedział Rogers, podchodząc bliżej i wyciągając rękę, w której trzymał teczkę z dokumentami od Fury’ego, w stronę geniusza.  
                    - Wiem, Jarvis powiadomił, że już jedziesz – odparł Tony, jakby nigdy nic i wziął od Steve’a papiery, które zaczął przeglądać ze znudzeniem, nawet zbytnio nie zagłębiając się w lekturę.  
                    Rogers miał wielką ochotę zapytać, co odpowiada za stan, w którym zastał przyjaciela, ale powstrzymał się. Stark zapewne i tak zbyłby jego pytanie, bądź odpowiedział coś, co zdecydowanie mijałoby się z prawdą. Na pewno stwierdziłby, że wszystko w porządku i pije, bo lubi, albo coś równie bezsensownego. Kapitan nie zamierzał odbywać kolejnej rozmowy, która skończyłaby się kłótnią, nie o to chodziło.  
                    Papiery wylądowały na stole i Steve zerknął na nie, a później przeniósł spojrzenie na Starka.  
                    - Coś ważnego? – zapytał Rogers. W końcu nie miał w zwyczaju zaglądać do rzeczy, które nie były przeznaczone dla niego, a na teczce, w której znajdowały się dokumenty, wyraźnie było napisane nazwisko Tony’ego.  
                    Geniusz wzruszył ramionami, po czym pokręcił głową na boki. Kapitan był przekonany, że żadnej innej odpowiedzi już się nie doczeka i to będzie w zasadzie koniec ich spotkania, kiedy jednak Stark postanowił się odezwać.  
                    - Projekty Avengers Tower, to wszystko. – Steve pokiwał głową. – Spocznij, żołnierzu, skoro już mam towarzystwo.  
                    Rogers zastosował się do „rozkazu” i usiadł na kanapie obok Starka, chociaż był nieco zaskoczony ową propozycją.  
                    - I jak tam, staruszku, z tą dziewczyną, z którą się spotykałeś? – zapytał Tony, a Steve westchnął. Racja, za wielokrotną namową przyjaciół zgodził się pójść na spotkanie z Natalie, którą pewnego razu przedstawiła mu Natasha. Skąd ją znała wciąż pozostawało tajemnicą, jak zresztą wiele innych rzeczy z życia agentki. Z początku Natalie wydawała się naprawdę w porządku, była miła, kulturalna, mądra, no i co tu dużo mówić, ładna. Ale po kilku spotkaniach oboje wiedzieli, że nic z tego nie będzie. Dogadywali się dobrze, owszem, mieli nawet wspólne tematy i dobrze czuli się w swoim towarzystwie, ale po prostu nie zaiskrzyło. Mogli być dobrymi przyjaciółmi, nic więcej, chociaż Steve czuł się nawet zadowolony z takiej znajomości, miał po prostu zaufaną osobę, przyjaciółkę. Już miał podzielić się tą refleksją ze Starkiem, ale ten go uprzedził.  
                    - Czy nasz staruszek w końcu przestał być prawiczkiem?  
                    Rogers westchnął. Co prawda, taka uwaga z ust Tony’ego nie była niczym nowym, ale nie zmieniało to faktu, że wciąż potrafiła nieco zirytować.  
                    - Jesteś pijany, Stark.  
                    - Wstawiony! – poprawił go od razu, akcentując to w taki sposób, jakby Kapitan rzucił pod jego adresem jakąś obelgę.  
                    - Nie zmienia to za wiele, wypiłeś i poruszasz tematy, które…  
                    - Mogę ci pomóc – przerwał mu Tony, a zaskoczone, niebieskie spojrzenie zatrzymało się na geniuszu, wyraźnie sugerując, żeby rozwinął swoją wypowiedź, której właściciel niebieskich oczu nie do końca zrozumiał. – Przestać być prawiczkiem.  
                    Rogers prychnął, nie kryjąc oburzenia.  
                    - Wiem, że masz dużo znajomości…  
                    - Nie mówię o tym – przerwał mu ponownie.  
                    - Więc jeśli mówisz o dziewczynach, które…  
                    - O prostytutki też mi nie chodzi – wyjaśnił Stark, nim Steve dokończył swoją myśl. Spojrzenie blondyna jasno dało mu do zrozumienia, żeby wytłumaczył w takim razie, o co mu chodziło. – Wiesz, od tak dawna sypiam z kobietami, że… no, dobra, nie znudziło mi się to, ale pomyślałem, że chciałbym spróbować czegoś nowego.  
                    Kapitanowi nie spodobało się, w jakim kierunku prowadzi ta rozmowa. Nie, żeby podobała mu się już z początku i, po drugie, nie, żeby nie próbował sam siebie przekonać, że Stark zmierza do tego, co przemknęło mu przez myśl, chociaż ani trochę nie powinno. Serio, bardzo nie powinno, a jednak stało się. Steve stwierdził, że to musiało być przez spędzanie czasu z Tonym, innego rozwiązania nie widział.  
                    - Chciałem spróbować seksu z facetem – rzucił Stark z taką swobodą, jakby mówił o spróbowaniu nowego smaku pizzy.  
                    Rogers spojrzał na niego z dziwnym wyrazem twarzy, ale przed samym sobą nie mógł ukryć, że to było właśnie to o czym pomyślał wcześniej.  
                    - Nie interesują mnie twoje dziwne fantazje – powiedział w końcu Rogers, starając się zabrzmieć jak najbardziej neutralnie.  
                    - Nawet jeśli bierzesz w nich udział?  
                    - Fantazjujesz o mnie? – To pytanie padło szybciej, niż Kapitan zdążył zauważyć, że w ogóle uformowało się w jego głowie. Momentalnie na jego twarzy pojawił się rumieniec. Stark natomiast uśmiechnął się z wyraźnym zadowoleniem, jakby przynajmniej wygrał na jakiejś loterii. Dodatkowo wszystko ustawiając i przekupując każdego, bo w jego uśmiechu kryła się jakaś wyższość, jak gdyby jego plan szedł w odpowiednim kierunku.  
                    - Być może, Rogers.  
                    Steve postanowił nie odpowiadać już na tę jawną prowokację, ale Tony nie zamierzał tak łatwo się poddawać.  
                    - Chcesz o nich posłuchać?  
                    - Nie – odpowiedział stanowczo.  
                    Na pewno każdy przeżył, bądź chociaż zna moment, kiedy jedna osoba zaprzecza, a druga bierze to za zachętę. Tak właśnie było w tym przypadku. Stark, postanawiając nie pomijać nawet najdrobniejszych szczegółów, opisał Rogersowi, jak wyobraża sobie ich seks. Przy tym nie robił sobie absolutnie nic z tego, że Steve nie chciał tego słuchać – ba! – próbował tego nie słuchać, ale i tak dowiedział się o wiele za dużo w tym temacie, niżby chciał.  
                    - A później mógłbyś powiedzieć coś w stylu „dziękuję ci, Tony, że dzięki tobie nie jestem już prawiczkiem” – dokończył Stark i wyszczerzył białe zęby w szerokim, pewnym siebie uśmiechu.  
                    - Jesteś pijany – skwitował Rogers.  
                    - I napalony, nie zmienia to faktu.  
                    - I tak słuchałem już tego za długo, na mnie już czas – powiedział Kapitan, chcąc zakończyć krępujący go temat. Podniósł się z kanapy z zamiarem skierowania się do wyjścia, ale zatrzymała go ręka geniusza, która chwyciła go za nadgarstek. Rogers spojrzał na Starka, unosząc brwi.  
                    - Powiedziałem ci o swoim sekrecie i chcesz zostawić kumpla w potrzebie? – zapytał Tony, a brwi Steve’a powędrowały jeszcze nieco wyżej. Najwyraźniej to sprawiło, że Stark postanowił zmienić taktykę. – Myślałem, że jako przyjaciel będę mógł pogadać z tobą o wszystkim i liczyć na twoją pomoc.  
                    - Nie bierz mnie na takie rzeczy, Tony.  
                    - Nie, nie, nie. Nie słuchałeś? To ty masz brać. Mnie. – Na twarzy geniusza raz jeszcze zagościł zadziorny uśmiech. Rogers westchnął, zirytowany. – Stevie, wiesz ile osób chciałoby być na twoim miejscu? Taka okazja może się nie powtórzyć.  
                    - Jesteś pijany – powiedział Kapitan raz jeszcze, na co tym razem geniusz westchnął. – Nie chcesz, żebym to zrobił.  
                    - Chcę.  
                    Rogers zawahał się, chociaż doskonale wiedział, że nie powinien. Wiedział także, że absolutnie nie powinien w ogóle rozważać podobnej propozycji, a właśnie to robił. Wciąż trudno mu było zaaklimatyzować się do współczesnych czasów, zawsze czuł się trochę wycofany, a inni brali go za zwykłego sztywniaka. Nie, żeby był jakoś rozrywkowy, ale… czy to nie dobra okazja na wyjście ze swojej strefy komfortu i zrobienia czegoś nie do pomyślenia? Odważyć się i choć raz zrobić coś szalonego, czego – być może – później będzie żałował? Ale czy właśnie na tym nie polegało życie? Na robieniu podobnych rzeczy, żeby później mieć czego żałować, a co jednocześnie wywoływałoby lekki uśmiech? Życie było teraz, tutaj, a Steve wciąż miał wrażenie, że umykało mu gdzieś obok.  
                    - Zgoda – powiedział Rogers pod działaniem jakiegoś dziwnego impulsu, czegoś spontanicznego. Oczywiście milion myśli przebiegło mu w tym momencie przez głowę i niemal pożałował tej decyzji, ale zaskoczone spojrzenie Tony’ego było nawet niezłą rekompensatą. Wyraz twarzy geniusza jednak szybko się zmienił, uśmiech pojawił się na jego obliczu, a Rogers zastanawiając się, co mu w ogóle strzeliło do głowy, poczuł, że mimo wszystko Stark naprawdę tego chce, a on nie chciałby sprawić mu zawodu. Chociaż ta myśl była tak absurdalna, jak to, co po chwili się stało.  
                    Tony, wciąż trzymając Rogersa za nadgarstek, przyciągnął go z powrotem na kanapę. Kapitan usiadł obok geniusza, czując, jak niekontrolowanie spinają mu się niemal wszystkie mięśnie ze świadomości tego, że to działo się naprawdę.  
                    Stark znalazł się nagle bliżej i nim Rogers zdążył chociażby coś zrobić, bądź powiedzieć, wpił się w jego usta. Blondyn przez chwilę walczył ze sobą, by się nie odsunąć, ale kiedy już nieco się przełamał i zaczął odwzajemniać pocałunek, musiał przyznać, że nawet mu się to podobało. Oczywiście, czuł się dziwnie, chociaż to dość delikatne określenie na to, jak aktualnie czuł się Kapitan, ale fakt był taki, że równie przyjemny okazał się dotyk dłoni Starka na jego klatce piersiowej, gdyż geniusz wsunął ręce pod jego koszulkę. Steve powoli, z wahaniem zrobił to samo, z tym, że jego dłonie powędrowały na plecy Tony’ego, mimowolnie przyciągając go bliżej. Chyba obaj byli tym zaskoczeni w podobnym stopniu, ale żaden z nich nie przerwał, wprost przeciwnie. Stark oderwał się od ust Rogersa i przeniósł na jego szyję. Blondyn szybko odkrył, że w takiej sytuacji trudno mu powstrzymać te wszystkie westchnięcia i ciche pomruki, ale Tony’emu zdawało się to nie przeszkadzać. Właściwie zachowywał się, jakby był nimi zachęcony, bo pieszczoty stały się nieco intensywniejsze i Steve poczuł, jak jego dłonie bez większej krępacji błądzą po nagim ciele. Kapitanowi trudno było zaprzeczyć, że było to przyjemne.  
                    Stark po chwili odsunął się, by ściągnąć z siebie koszulkę. Rogers poszedł w jego ślady i zrobił to samo, chociaż ze zdecydowanie większym wahaniem. Tony za to bez żądnej krępacji dobrał się do rozporka Rogersa, na co ten spiął się jeszcze mocniej, ale po chwili pozwolił geniuszowi ściągnąć z siebie spodnie. Nie minęło dużo czasu, a obaj byli w samej bieliźnie, co najwyraźniej Tony szybko postanowił wykorzystać, jakby w obawie, że Steve zaraz się rozmyśli i zaciągnął blondyna do swojej sypialni. Tam brunet ponownie wpił się w jego usta, przy okazji powoli zmierzając w stronę łóżka, na które obaj w końcu upadli. Stark ułożył się wygodnie, a Rogers szybko znalazł się nad nim, ponownie odnajdując jego wargi. Zdawało się, że wszystkie wątpliwości zupełnie z niego wyparowały i zwyczajnie dał ponieść się chwili, dlatego też, kiedy przerwali pocałunek, Tony wsunął do ust jego palce. Steve wolną dłonią pozbył się bokserek Tony’ego, z czym ten mu pomógł, unosząc biodra, a później – ponownie z małą pomocą ze strony geniusza – ściągnął swoje bokserki i wyciągnął palce spomiędzy jego warg. Tony zapraszająco rozchylił nogi, a Rogers przygryzł swoją dolną wargę i jednak ponownie się zawahał.  
                    - Steve, to ja powinienem mieć teraz lekkie obawy, nie ty. A nie mam ich, więc… Chcę, żebyś to zrobił – powiedział cicho Tony i Kapitan skinął głową, po czym powoli wsunął w Starka jeden palec. Geniusz nieco gwałtowniej wciągnął powietrze przez nos i mocniej wcisnął głowę w poduszkę, wymruczał jednak ciche „kontynuuj”, więc Steve zaczął powoli poruszać palcem. Czuł, że z każdą chwilą jest coraz lepiej, więc w końcu dołączył drugi palec i tym razem Tony westchnął z wyraźną przyjemnością.  
                    Rogers jeszcze przez dłuższy czas rozciągał go, ale w końcu cofnął rękę i umieścił ją na biodrze Tony’ego, samemu lokując się pomiędzy jego nogami. Naparł swoim członkiem na jego wejście, a Stark oplótł go nogami w pasie, przyciągając gwałtownie Steve’a do siebie. Ten gest sprawił, że Rogers wszedł w niego niemal do końca, co u obu wywołało reakcję – Rogers westchnął, a Tony jęknął cicho.  
                    - W porządku? – zapytał Steve.  
                    - Tak – odpowiedział od razu. – Ale będzie bardziej w porządku, jak już zaczniesz.  
                    Rogers nie mógł się powstrzymać i uśmiechnął się pod nosem, zaczynając wykonywać regularne pchnięcia, na razie dość wolne. Tony ułożył dłonie na jego plecach, przyciągając go bliżej siebie i Steve postanowił z tego skorzystać, zaczynając składać pocałunki na jego szyi. Stark zdawał się być bardzo zadowolony z takiego obrotu spraw, a przynajmniej tak Rogers wnioskował po jego westchnięciach, pomrukach, a czasami cichych jękach. Zresztą, Steve również nie ukrywał, że i jemu się to podobało.  
                    - Przyspiesz – poprosił Tony w pewnym momencie i Kapitan z chęcią ustosunkował się do tej prośby, zaczynając wykonywać coraz szybsze i zarazem mocniejsze pchnięcia. Odgłosy Starka nasiliły się, świadcząc o jego zadowoleniu. Rogers również nabrał większej pewności siebie w tym, co robił, przesuwając dłońmi po ciele geniusza. Im obu zdecydowanie się to podobało, podobało im się również to, gdy Steve jeszcze bardziej przyspieszył swoje ruchy. Dzięki temu też poczuł, że jest już bliski spełnienia.  
                    - Tony, ja za chwilę…  
                    - Nie odsuwaj się – przerwał mu Stark i mocniej zacisnął nogi na jego pasie. Rogers raz jeszcze postanowił zastosować się do jego słów. Czuł, jak geniusz mocno się na nim zaciska, zdecydowanie coraz mocniej i chyba świadczyło to o tym, że i jemu niewiele brakuje. Kapitan wykonał jeszcze kilka mocniejszych pchnięć i doszedł, w tym momencie słysząc głośniejszy jęk Starka i czując, jak ten zacisnął się na nim jeszcze mocniej, również dochodząc.  
                    Steve na moment opadł na Tony’ego, ale zaraz uniósł się na łokciach, oddychając zdecydowanie szybciej. Zresztą oddech Starka również był przyspieszony. Wysunął się z niego i położył obok. Przez chwilę obaj milczeli, uspokajając się.  
                    - To było nawet niezłe, jak na twój pierwszy raz – rzucił w końcu Tony, śmiejąc się krótko. Steve uśmiechnął się pod nosem, ale w głębi duszy musiał się z nim zgodzić.  
                    - Dziękuję ci, Tony, że dzięki tobie nie jestem już prawiczkiem – powiedział Steve z wyraźnym rozbawieniem, a Tony ponownie się zaśmiał.


End file.
